Conventional technologies used for the generation of solar power include (1) building-integrated ‘flat-plate’ photovoltaic (PV) solar systems and (2) ‘stand-alone’ concentrating PV systems that are removed from the location of power application. Although these technologies work, widespread adoption of these solar powered systems for general use has been hampered by a number of impediments.
The viability of the flat plate technology is hindered by the large amount of silicon required in the manufacture of the system. A typical flat panel system is illustrated in FIG. 1. The roof of the building is covered with large solar panels 14, each of which contain a large number of photovoltaic cells 41. This results in a very expensive system. Within the current market structure, these systems are both dependent on scrap discards from the semiconductor industry, as well as on large government subsidies for their implementation—both circumstances constitute economic impediments for a growing industry. Furthermore, even with substantial subsidies, large flat-plate silicon PV panels have been difficult to market because they have been perceived by consumers as unsightly and/or inappropriate for most building types. Reducing the large silicon content would allow for the implementation of more architecturally viable materials.
The viability of the ‘stand-alone’ concentrating PV systems has been hindered by the cost and the appearance of the large tracking structures 2 (see FIG. 2) required for their implementation. This not only increases the cost payback period, it excludes them from application to sites which would most benefit from their energy production. That is, the enormous and unsightly appearance of the structures substantially limits their potential for widespread application to building properties. Furthermore, the stand alone concentrating PV systems suffer from wind loading effects due to their large size.
Additionally, both of the conventional systems suffer from relatively weak ‘solar to electric’ operating conversion efficiencies. The best operating efficiencies demonstrated by either flat plate or concentrating solar systems currently on the market are in the order of 12.5%–20% electric conversion of incoming solar energy. Furthermore, the remaining 80%–87.5% energy is generally lost as wasted heat. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a new systems which not only had a higher solar to electric conversion, but also converts a majority of the remaining heat energy towards direct applications.